The raging serial killer
by jasmine monroe
Summary: A man once a serial killer falls in love with the women who puts him in jail! Will she fall for him? Will he change/ read ahead to find out!
1. Chapter 1

Raging Serial Killer

One of my jobs as a detective is to put away serial killers, my other job is to make sure my drug addicted momma doesn't get herself a strike three on her second parole in 1 year! But anyways, I had this case on a man by the name of Jason Presario; he was one of the top serial killers in the United States of America! And I caught him, chased him down Main Street, and with the help of a bus driver opening his door, to cause him to run straight into the door and fall back, I put him in handcuffs. The driver and I was thanked by the Mayor and the President of the United States of America, after that we became good friends, and I thought the worse of my problems where over, until his lawyer was trying to get him on parole, and this is where the story began……

"Judge Mason! We can't let this man go about the streets alone! You've seen what this man has done, what right has this man have to be back on the streets?" I questioned and the Judge sighed, I mean what is there to sigh about? "Ms. Carter, I understand that he killed your husband, but- he began but I cut him off "This has nothing to do with that!" I spat and my partner Jones placed his hands on my shoulder and sat me down. "Judge Mason all that we ask is for my client here, have a second chance, everyone deserves that don't they?" asked Jason's lawyer David Brown. That was it, I couldn't stand it anymore "Well Mr. Brown don't you think that he had a second chance when he was brought in the first time, after raping and kill a 14 year old?! I yelled and Judge Mason banged his hammer on the platform "Order, order in the Court" he exclaimed and I went quiet "Ms. Carter I ask that we take a 5 minute break for you to settle down, by then I will have my answer" he said and banged his hammer. Jones hurried me out of the court room before I could say another word, "I'm sorry Jones, I just lost control" I said looking up at him and he smiled "Don't worry about it, I want that bastard in a cell as much as you do but you have to control you temper Kate" he said and I sighed "Alright, I'll try" I said and he brought me in for a hug. The good thing about Jones was that even though he was married, he was always there for me, and I liked that about him. As we walked back into the court room, even though I shouldn't have I stole a look at him I did, and he was staring right at me! Smiling! As if he knew something good was coming his way, and I was not going to like it. As the judge took his seat, he looked at me knowing I calmed down and I nodded "Well the only problem I seen with this man, is that he shouldn't be allowed on the streets alone…. So by the power invested in me, I sentence Mr. Presario 3 years of parole, but he must always be accompanied by Ms. Carter, so wherever you go he goes" says the judge and I stand to my feet but Jones covers my mouth before I say something that will make me wanna regret it. After a few minutes of standing there I nod at Jones telling him I calmed down, and he dropped his hands from my mouth and his wife runs up to me "Oh Kate, I'm so sorry!" she exclaimed giving me a hug and when she released me that's when he came over "Don't worry Kate me and Richard decided that last night we wanted you to come over our house for a year until he has the right to be released, we don't want you ever to be alone with him" she said glancing at Jason, more like glaring! "Thank you, you guys" I said and Jones smiled "You're my partner, we have to look out for each other" he said and I nodded. "Honey I'll see you home later, we got to go get his things "Jones said kissing his wife with so much love that I couldn't help but smile at them. When the lawyer walked away that's when Jones got down to business "First of all chump, if you even as so much lay a hair on her, I will kill you" Jones said in his dark tone "And that goes for Kate too" he said "Let's go" Jones said and Jason started walking in front of us good thing Jones asked my two other pals Brian and Epps to come otherwise I think he would have made a run for it .

For the next 3 years I have to live with Jason, I got the letter of notice the next day after coming home from his house!! As we were there we saw many pictures of me and red marks, I knew that one day he was going to come after me, but I was going to be ready. My partner Jones had a security alarm at night so we can catch if he tries as so much take one step out of the house while we are sleeping. But now that he lives in the same room as me, I barely go to sleep because as far as I know I'm his next target. If he as so much as touches me, I will kill him with my gun under my pillow that has a finger print alarm. Yes being a detective for 20 years has brought me to buy some new technology, after being held hostage for 3 days undercover I knew I was never ever going to be held hostage again, even if my life depended on it. But anyways back to the real story, I finally get home at 8:30 and decided to take a shower and get to bed, when I walked into my room I found flowers and some chocolate on my bed, along with a note that smelled of cologne, the note just said one thing. Unknown! I got up and raced to Jones "Did you put this in my room?" I asked and he shook his head, "Yeah it came in the mail today, why?" he asked "I was just wondering if it was you" I said and he smiled "If it was from me you would have known" he answered and winked at me and I shrugged "Can't a woman wonder?" I asked and then walked back into my room with………. Jason, when he saw me his whole face brightened? Nope that was a true lie, I just know it! Well anyways I decided it was my point in cue to get some sleep, before I passed out. I slumped all the way over to my bed and plopped on it. I groaned and then I sat up and looked out at the window where Jason was sitting, by the look on the face he wanted to say something but couldn't quite get it "What do you want?" I asked and he smiled "I didn't kill your husband" he said and I rolled my eyes "I didn't, I admit to killing a girl not raping, I admit to killing all the other victims but I nether raped that girl, and I never killed your husband" he said and that's when I frowned, he was right, he never admitted to raping, or killing my husband. "Has it ever occurred to you that since you're a cop the best thing to do to make you feel like your worth nothing is to go after you husband" he said and that got me to thinking what if he was telling the truth what if never killed my husband, questions popped in my head as I layed there. "Even though you may not know this but I love you, and I know that as a serial killer I should be the number one suspect as your husband's killer" he said and turned his head back to the book he was reading, the Bible! I must be dreaming maybe I am just losing it. He just told me he love me, but if he loved me why would he do something that will hurt me, and those red marks! Was he trying to make hearts instead of circles, if so he is a bad artist! This is not the time to be funny, I say shaking my head "Why are you telling me this now?" I asked in anger, and by the look on his face he wasn't having it! "You never gave me a chance, just like everyone else, you make a mistake and no one will believe ever again " he said still smiling, I mean who could smile in this type of situation? "That's because you've made more than 5 mistakes!" I spat and he shrugged "And you haven't?" he questioned and that shut my mouth. "Yes I have made mistakes but that doesn't give me the right to continue them" I exclaimed and he laughed "Day by day people make mistakes and your telling me that you've never made that many mistakes in your entire life!" he said, and I laughed "No, I'm not saying that, what I am trying to say is that in your current situation right now it is hard to believe anything believe anything you say, every heard of the story The little boy who cried wolf?" I asked and he nodded "What happened at the end?" I asked and he looked at me for a few minutes and then went back to reading. "Exactly" I said, "So you're telling me that it is best to lie when you are not being heard?" he asked and I sighed, I thought this conversation was over, "Well in your case yes" I said and he nodded "What about yours?" he asked, "Excuse me?" I spat and he sighed "I said what about your situation?" he asked "what situation?" I asked curiously "Your husband being dead and all, does that give you permission to lie about who did it?" he asked and I wanted to strangle him "I'm not lying about who did, the court declared that you were in fact guilty of all charges due to as much evidence we had" I said smiling and he smiled back at me, which made me frown "Who say the court is always right? Yesterday you didn't seem happy with the uh results" he said and I stood from off the bed, "Yes I wasn't happy with the results because I didn't use my word choice right, so he took that as an advantage and told me I had to watch you, like a babysitter, since a grown man can't take care of his self!" I hissed. He got up and walked slowly over to me but I barely notice do to that fact I was angry at him, "Oh I can take care of myself alright, it just not be what people expect me to be, but I see people like you don't' know anything about that now do you?" he asked and I shrugged "So what if we don't, what gives you the right to make us feel that way? Aren't you reading the bible, God made us on how he wanted us to be, not you, or anyone else" I said and he was so close to me now that I almost fell but I kept my balance. "And what is that suppose to mean?" he asked smiling a goofy smile, UGH! I just wanted to smack it off his face "You know what is means" I yelled and he shrugged, "Explain" he ordered and so I did "How do you get to decide if we should live, or if we should die. Isn't it a sin in the bible to kill people?" I asked and he just shrugged. "S'not my fault people don't have an understanding...... read more to find out.


	2. Chapter 2

Previously: "S'not my fault people don't have an understanding……"

"…about what the bible is supposed to be about" he said and at that moment I wanted to slap him, "Well at least I have and excuse" he said smiling, like he was enjoying the conversation "What's your excuse?" he asked and I was confused "excuse for what?" I asked and he shrugged "Blocking people out, making them feel as though they were that last thing in the world that you would want to be with" he said and that hit me hard. "I don't know what your talking about" I said and turned around and was about to walk away but he grabbed my hand and I turned my head "And then you always want to run away from the truth" he finished and I snapped my hands out of his grasps and a tear escaped my eye "Don't you dare touch me again" I hissed and he backed away from me as I walked out of the room and into the kitchen. I need a glass of water, or something to drink, I was feeling very sick right that moment and I didn't like it. I poured a glass of water and when I was getting ready to take a drink I saw a tear slowly drop to the side of the cylinder glass, I was crying uncontrollable and I couldn't stop. I placed the glass against the counter and slide down to the floor and placed my hand over my face, oh how I hated him. After a few seconds I felt a pair of hands pull my wet hands away from my face and saw that it was Jason! Out of all the people in the house I had to get stuck with him1 But at the time I just wanted to kill him but I was too weak, my hands were trebling and my heart was aching "You killed him" I said and then I blacked out.  
The next morning I awoke to the smell of coffee and I opened my eyes to see my partner Jones was standing in front of me and I felt as though everything was ok, like someone was protecting me with their warm open arms and I looked to my right and there was Jason! Why is that when I always feel good about myself he always has to be there? I quickly jumped out of his arms and Jones was smiling "What a sight" he said and I got up "What happened?" I asked and he shrugged "I hurt glass break, and I came in here and saw you in his arms. Said you fainted' he explained and I nodded "So how long have we um been….you know?" I asked and he laughed "All night" he said and I shivered and I got a headache and I almost fell but Jones caught me 'You alright?" he asked and I nodded "Yeah just feeling a little faint" I said and he nodded and that's when his wife came in "Hey! Are you ok?" she asked and I smiled "Yeah I'm fine just a headache" I explained and she nodded and I walked over to the sink and when I turned around I saw Jones kiss his wife and they made their way back to their room and went to sleep or so I guess….. Anyways I walked over to Jason and looked at his face and saw that he looked really good in that position. Oh my gosh did I really just think that! Unthinkably I reached for his hair to move it out of his eyes and his eyes flew open and when he saw me he smiled and I snatched my hand away from his hair "Go get in bed" I said running my hand threw my hair and blushing uncontrollable and he laughed and I just shook my head and walked away. What was I thinking?! I wasn't about three steps away when he grabbed my wrist and turned me around, I was forced to look into his oh so gorgeous eyes, green was now my favorite color "Is there something you need?" I asked and he was frozen and then his face was getting closer to mine and then his lips crashed onto mine. My arms wrapped around his neck and I moaned and he laughed silently against my lips, his tongue made a trace around my lips and I immediately allowed him entrance and my back was being slammed up against the wall……

**Is this too short didn't think of more for this chapter……give reviews!!!!!!!!**


End file.
